Rinsuke
by GublerRussia
Summary: I love Rinsuke. Apparently no one else does so I wrote a story about him. I am going to delete this one and reupload it soon. It can be improved and so I will improve it.
1. Chapter 1

**I am very angered at the lack of Rinsuke fics. Very! I love him with a burning passion I mean how can you not? He's so fabulously gay I can't even stand it. It is my belief that every one should love him. I'm also a major yaoi fan so I desperately want him to be with Jiro. If Rinsuke and Jiro love is not your cup of tea I suggest you leave now. So I give you the first ever Rinsuke fic! I hope that it comes out good and to your satisfaction. **

Rinsuke sighed as he sat at his desk. He did like his job it was just...lonley. He didn't really have anyone besides a couple of friends at work and they were busy with their own lives. So each day he would go to work, go home, eat, shower, and sleep. Then he'd do the same the next day and the next day and the next... you get the idea. He was just so bored with the way things were right now. He was normally a cheerful person but lately he had been pretty down. He just wasn't interested in anything anymore. Was he going through his mid life crisis? Wait he was only twenty five! He sighed again and put his face in his hands.

"Hey Rinsuke something wrong?" Rinsuke lifted his head to see a girl with long brown hair and bright pink lipstick. It was Mary the newbie. God he couldn't stand this woman! Why did she have to come and bother him when he already felt like crap? Why?

"Nothing. Just tired." He swiveled his chair so his back was facing her and pulled some paper work towards himself. Maybe she would leave if he acted busy.

"Riiiinsuke," she whined "I came all the way from across the hall just to see you! Turn around so I can see that handsome face!" Nope, she wasn't going away. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? It was painfully obvious he was gay so why didn't she find another guy to flirt with? Preferably one who gave a damn.

Red acrilic nails dug into the leather of his chair and swung it around with a jangle of wrist braclets. Now instead of facing his desk Rinsuke was facing Mary. Oh joy. She was pouting and bending over more then was necessary to show of her giant boobs. Oh god please just leave! That was disturbing on so many levels. Mary was rambling on about how much she wished Rinsuke would pay more attention to her or something. He just sat there pondering why other men liked boobs so much. Weren't they just sacs of skin? He didn't see anything appealing about skin drooping of a chest.

"Rinsuke are you paying attention to me?" Rinsuke snapped back to attention when he heard his name.

"Uh...of course Mary. Now I really need to get back to work." He tried to turn his chair back around but apparently Mary worked out beacause she had an iron grip.

"Now Rinsuke don't be like that. I know something muuuch better then work." She realised the chair and shut the door. Uh oh. This isn't going anywere good. Rinsuke looked around frantically for anyone to help him but no one else was here. There were three other people who worked in this room why did all of them have to be late?

Mary walked over swaying her hips in a way Rinsuke could only guess was supposed to be alluring. He thought she looked like a duck trying to cross it's legs and walk. He tried to stand up and walk to the door with some excuse for leaving or another but she pushed him back down.

"Were do you think your going big boy?" Okay this was not going well.

"Um...um...in the hall?"

"Oh no you should stay here with meee~" Rinsuke gulped and backed his chair into his desk. In the name of all that is sweet and delicious could someone please help him? Mary began to lean in closer when the door suddenly swung open. Oh thank god! Mary backed away and Rinsuke leaped from his chair.

"I have to go do something somewhere else now," he cried as he rushed in the hallway. He hissed a thankyou into his fellow workers ear as he exsited. He rushed down the hall and outside. Freedom! He sat on a bench just outside the front doors and closed his eyes. That was one of the most frightening things that had ever happend to him. He heard footsteps approaching and opened his eyes to see his boss looming before him.

"Rinsuke what are you doing?"

"Eeep! N-nothing sir I'm just taking a break." His boss was one of the biggest guys he had ever seen and having him suddenly standing over you was a bit scary.

"When you just got here? Anyway I have a job for you. Some escorts are going to Fardas to bring over a highly respected vampire famliy. I would like you to go with them and make sure they don't mess up things."

"Me? Why me? And whats a Fardas?"

"Fardas is a town and you because you have experience with these things. Well we all day but I can't say any of us had befriended a vampire before like you. What was his name again..."

"You mean Jiro?" Rinsuke smiled at the thought of his friend. He really missed him he was a great guy.

"Ya that guy. So would you go with them? It would really help me out."

"I'll do it!" Rinsuke was pretty excited. Time away from here is just what he needed to get out of this funk. He rose from the bench and went back inside to do his paper work. Rinsuke would be leaving tomorrow with two escorts and a recently hired person who was being shown the ropes. When he went home he packed about a weeks worth of clothes and then went to sleep. He couldn't wait!

The next day Rinsuke was back to his old cheery self. Turns out one of the escorts was Susan a girl he really liked. She was very nice but he hadn't seen her in awhile because she just got married. The other escort was some guy named Tim that Rinsuke barely knew but he seemed nice enough. The newbie had yet to arrive and the three of them sat on a bench waiting. They were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago where were they?

Just then a red sports car sped up to the curb spraying gravel everywere. The car was shaking with the loud music blasting from within. The door opend and the words of the music could be heard as a woman stepped out singing along with the words.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and there like, it's better then yours." Oh god no it was Mary! Rinsuke's good mood suddenly turned sour. Mary had noticed him and grinned widely. She bent over to turn off the stereo in the car lifting her butt up higher than was strictly nessicary and wiggled it a bit. Gag. Susan scoffed and Tim was practically drooling. Well wasn't this going to be a fun trip? Rinsuke sighed at the loss of what could have been a very relaxing time and slumped down into the bench.

Pretty soon the helicopter had dropped them off in the town. However it would take a long time to get back seeing as they had to be discreet about moving the vampire famliy. They decided to find a hotel and stay there for the night. They'd leave to get the famliy tomorow. They found a nice place to stay at the edge of town and checked in. Unfortunately they had to all share one room.

"You sure there isn't any more rooms left?" Rinsuke begged the owner.

"Sorry. Don't worry it's fairly large. One of you can have the bed, one the couch, and two in sleeping bags."

"Or two can share the bed." Mary said stepping close to Rinsuke. Oh god Jiro help me! Wait what? What was he thinking about Jiro for? He hadn't really thought about him in a while but he really did miss him. If only he were here now.

They went up to the room which was pretty spacious. Two sleeping bags were laid out on the floor and Rinsuke plopped onto one. Rinsuke and Susan played cards for awhile while Tim and Mary watched TV. Mary flirted with Rinsuke constantly and Tim did the same to her. Susan could barley contain her laughter but Rinsuke was starting to feel quesy.

"I think I'm gonna look around the town for awhile." He stood up and ran out before Mary could follow him. He grabbed his shoes on the way out the door and only put them on once he was outside. Crap he'd forgotten his socks! Now he was gonna have blisters. Oh well as long as he got away from that crazy chick he didn't really care.

He changed his mind, he did care. His feet were killing him! He had been walking around for about two hours and he felt like his feet were falling off. Normally he loved taking walks especially in such a beautiful place but right now he felt like never walking again. At the moment he was in the middle of a forest path so he would still have to walk all the way back. But he didn't exactly want to go back to that creature that called it's self Mary. He sat on a log to releave his feet from their burning pain and started drawing little hearts in the dirt with a stick. He absent mindedly wrote Jiro next to one and shreaked blushing furiously when he noticed. What did he go and right that for? He scraped his friends name out and threw the stick in the brush.

Just as Rinsuke was getting up something ran out of the trees extremly fast and pushed him to the ground. No not something, someone. He shreaked for the second time that day and instinctively covered his face. He heard a snarl above him and then:

"Rinsuke?" Rinsuke felt his heart race about a million miles per second when he heard that familiar voice.

"Jiro?" He peeked out from behind his hands to see Jiro pinning him down his face a mere inches from his. He could feel their chests pushed against each other and blushed furiously. His heart beat even faster and he thought it would break out of his chest, Jiro was laying on top of him! He almost squealed.

"Rinsuke! I'm sorry I didn't know it was you. I really scared you huh? Your heart is beating like crazy!" Rinsuke blushed a deeper shade of pink and looked back into those cool steel gray eyes. Jiro stood and reached his hand down to Rinsuke to help him up.

"Jiro! I'm so excited to see you! Did you miss me? I bet you did!" Rinsuke had clearly gotten over his original shock and had gone back to his old flamboyant self. He jumped up wrapping his arms around Jiro's neck in a tight embrace.

"R-Rinsuke! I'm glad to see you but please let go I don't want to hurt you."

"Huh? Why would you hurt me?" He still had his arms around Jiro's neck and cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"It's just you smell really good." Rinsuke gasped his mouth opening wide. What did he just...? "Oh no I don't mean it weird like! It's just I haven't eaten in four days and I'm going mad with hunger so any human I come across is going to smell good." Though Rinsuke smelt better than any human Jiro had ever come across but he wasn't about to admit that.

"Oh. Well okay then." Rinsuke dropped his arms and took a step back. "So thats why you attacked me right? Wow it's not like you to just go around feeding on random people you must be starving!"

"Ya. I need to find food...and fast. Know any scumbags lying around?" Rinsuke's mind wandered to Mary...but no. He wouldn't subject Jiro to eating that.

"Sorry I don't know anyone here. I moved to the safe zone remember?"

"Oh right. Well then why are you here?"

"Work. Why are you here?"

"I'm staying up in the hills with Kotaro but I came down because I needed to feed."

"Oh, I see..." Rinsuke couldn't help but feel put out when Kotaro came up. After all he used to be Alice and Jiro loved Alice so he didn't even have a chance of being with Jiro... Wait what? Not that he was hoping for that or anything not at all! Heh, heh.

"Well we might as well walk into town together."

"Alright!" Rinsuke's mood improved as they walked together and talked about pointless stupid things just like they used to. Right in the middle of a conversation of what would you do if your head was switched with a lions Jiro fell onto his knees and gasped.

"Jiro! Whats wrong?" He bent over and placed a hand on Jiro's arm. Jiro was so ravenous that he almost attacked Rinsuke when he touched him. Not to mention how alluring he found the man, hell he had trouble not feasting on Rinsuke's blood on a normal day! He pushed Rinsuke's arm away roughly.

"Don't! I...I'm just weak thats all. I'll be fine." He got up to stand but just fell again. Rinsuke frowned. He didn't like seeing his friend in pain like this. He knew how hard it must be for Jiro to not just jump on him and drain him of all his precious life source.

"Jiro... If it's that bad then here." He thrust his wrist in Jiro's direction who growled hungrily at it. His eyes filmed over as his instintcts began to take over. He shook his head and snapped back to reality pushing away Rinsuke's hand.

"I can't Rinsuke. I don't know if I'll be able to stop before I hurt you...or worse." Rinsuke looked into Jiro's eyes and smiled.

"It's okay Jiro I'm not afraid. I know you won't hurt me so here. Really it's okay you need it." He offered his wrist again and he could see the preditory glint in Jiro's eyes once again. He'd always wondered what it was like getting bittin by a vampire and it looked like he was about to find out because Jiro grabbed his wrist and yanked it towards him. The touch made a warm tingle go down both their spines and they both found themselves wondering why that was (though they didn't know that the other felt it too)

"Rinsuke if your arm starts turning purple and I haven't stopped, stop me alright?" Rinsuke nodded his head and scooted a little closer so it would be easier for the both of them.

Jiro brought the slender wrist to his mouth and opened his mouth to reveal his fangs. In one quick movement he bit down digging his long fangs deep in Rinsuke's wrist. Jiro moaned as soon as he got a taste of the hot blood. God it was delicious! The best blood he had ever tasted. He drew out the blood greedily lapping up every drop. He cradled Rinsuke's wrist and savored it like the sweetest candy. He could feel the delightful warmth of Rinsuke's blood travel all through his body. He couldn't help but shudder at the thought that what kept Rinsuke alive was entering his body.

Rinsuke on the other hand was going through the most enjoyable sensation he'd ever felt. As soon as Jiro's teeth had sunk into him he felt hot shocks of extreme pleasure rip through his body. The feeling burned like fire from his wrist and up his arm through ever part of his body. Not to be lewd but it was like reaching the highest orgasm times ten. And it didn't stop! The longer Jiro sucked the more intense the pleasure grew ( lol thats what she said XD ) He could hear Jiro groaning in pleasure as he slurped up his blood and somehow a moan escaped Rinsuke's lips.

"Jiro! More," he moaned pushing his wrist harder into Jiro's mouth. He couldn't control himself and apparently nethier could Jiro because he pushed away Rinsuke's wrist and shoved him so he was laying on his back on the ground. Then he dug his fangs into the flesh of Rinsuke's neck making the feeling even better for both men. Rinsuke screamed from the pleasure and wrapped his arms around Jiro's neck pulling him closer. He turned his head to the side so Jiro could get at him better. Jiro was feeling better then he'd ever had but he noticed how low Rinsuke's pulse was getting low. He wanted to stop but it was just so addicting! Rinsuke tasted marvelous and he couldn't pull away. He became aware of Rinsuke's moans and thrashing underneath him. He was to far gone to stop him so Jiro would have to stop himself.

Rinsuke's vision started to white out as he moaned from the ridiculous amout of satisfaction and pleasure Jiro was causing him. He couldn't stand it anymore he was sure he was going to die but he didn't even care. As long as he felt like this, in the arms of the man he loved he would die happy. He began to lose conciseness just as Jiro pulled away roughly with a loud groan of dissatsfaction.

It took every fiber of Jiro's being to pull away from Rinsuke. He saw his friend black out and he had to physically remove himself from his friends side so he wouldn't attack him again. He stood behind a tree panting trying to control himself. He had only sucked half of one mans blood and yet he had never felt better. What could that mean? He stood in thought for a bit when he heard Rinsuke moan. He quickly went back to him now able to control himself much better because he felt so satisfied. Rinsuke lay there blinking at the trees above him swaying in the breeze. He had no idea were he was. Jiro leaned over and looked at him with concern.

"Jiro? Wh-"

"Here." Rinsuke put his hand out and Rinsuke took it and hoisted himself up. He looked really dazed and he had a light shade of purple around his wrist. The whole side if his neck was dark purple and the puncture wounds themselves were a dark blue, almost black.

"Where am..." Rinsuke suddenly remembered and his face flushed red. How embarrassing he moaned so wontonly when Jiro had bit him! And he'd even asked for more! Oh great, let the akward begin. And even worse he had thought he'd love Jiro during the midst of all that! That couldn't be true could it?

"Are you okay? I'm really sorry I got carried away. Take this your shaking like a leaf." Jiro removed his jaket and draped it over Rinsuke's shoulders who had just realized how freezing he was. His arms were trembling so much that Jiro had to put his arms in the sleeve for him. Jiro sat down with Rinsuke while his pulse and breathing returned to normal.

"Well that wasn't akward. At least I know what it feels like to be bit by a vampire." He chuckled and so did Jiro. Then they both burst into laughter for no apparent reason.

"Why don't we go? I can bring you back to where ever your staying." Rinsuke thought of what was waiting for him at the Hotel and groaned.

"Actually I was going to grab something to eat. Your not the only hungry one."

"Rinsuke I'm soooo sorry. I didn't mean to..." He had put a hand on Rinsuke's knee and was looking him in the eyes. Rinsuke gulped and stood up Jiro following suit.

"It's fine really. Would you come to dinner with me? I haven't seen you in such a long time."

"Of course." They began walking on the path again talking about random things. Pretty soon they could see the town and Rinsuke's stomach growled angrily when he saw a woman put a pie on her window sill. Jiro laughed at the loud sound and Rinsuke blushed slightly.

"We better find a place to eat soon because my tummy doesn't sound all that happy and he's very impatient." Jiro and Rinsuke laughed as they wondered around searching for a decent place to nom. It was around eight thirty now so the only place open was a bar.

"Ello and welome to the West side pub. Can I be getting yee something to drink?" the women behind the counter asked. She was, to put it nicley, pleasantly plump. She had a mop of blonde hair and very dark eyes. Her apron had alot of stains and her dress had some holes in it.

"Um...actually yes. Something strong. You want anything Jiro?"

"No. I thought we came here for food?" Jiro smirked as Rinsuke grabbed the glass of alcohol pushed towards him and took a big swig. He sat down at a bar stool and Jiro sat next to him.

"Well we are but lord knows I could use a drink." Jiro frowned. Was Rinsuke stressed out because of him?

"It's not because of what happened in the woods is it?" He observed the large purple mark that he'd left on Rinsuke's neck.

"Oh no, not at all! Actually it's because of Mary. I have to be really drunk to spend all night with...that." Jiro raised an eyebrow as Rinsuke explained all about Mary and Jiro outright laughed at him.

"It's not funny! Stop laughing!" Jiro just laughed harder. It took a while before he had calmed down enough to speak.

"Well thats a fail on her part. Your obviously gay."

"Jiro!" Rinsuke's face glowed bright red.

"What?"

"I never told you I was gay!"

"You didn't? Well I know anyway."

"How would you know that without me telling you!" Why was Rinsuke feeling so flustered all of a sudden?

"Because...because your Rinsuke."

"Oh great reason to assume I'm gay Jiro."

"Well I don't hear you denying it." Rinsuke glowered as Jiro flagged down the plump lady.

"You have anything to eat?"

"Of course sir! We 'ave a nice beef stew and broiled chicken and-"

"Do you have anything thats not a meat of evil?" asked Rinsuke. Jiro chuckled, he'd forgotten Rinsuke was a vegetarian.

"Well...uh...we 'ave potatoes."

"Potatoes?"

"...ya. We got some flour to I think."

"Um...I think I'll just have potatoes."

"Rinsuke your are not eating only potatoes."

"Well I'm not eating an animal Jiro so deal." Jiro stood and asked the lady to show him the kitchen. She thought it was a weird request but she wanted to please her customers so she obliged.

"Don't get in trouble while I'm gone."

"I make no promises," Rinsuke said with a sly grin. Jiro chuckled and went off the investagate the kitchen.

Jiro was gone for about an hour. Rinsuke had consumed about three glasses of voka and was working on a fourth. He had started chatting with some tall tan guy who decided to pop a squat next to him. Rinsuke was drunk at this point seeing as he had a low tolerence to began with so he didn't quite understand the situation. He'd been talking to the man for about half an hour and had yet to notice that the man was...well a pervert.

"So uh, Rinsuke was it? Would you like to see something interesting?"

"Hmmmm what *giggle* is it? *giggle* Because it has to be preeeety interesting *hiccup* to intrest me. Like *giggle* Jiro's abs... the first time I saw those I almost DIED!" Rinsuke slammed his hand on the table and started laughing wildly. The man layed his hand on Rinsuke's thigh and started groping him a little.

"I assure you that my abs are much better. I'll show you back at my place if you like." Now Rinsuke was drunk but he wasn't stupid so he did notice the thigh rub. Jiro came back and saw the current situation. How dare that man touch his Rinsuke? Wait he toatally didn't mean to say that...his Rinsuke? Ha,ha,ha the idea! Where did you ever hear that?

"Jiro this boy is being naughty! *giggle* but don't blame him because he was just *hiccup* imagining your abs so it only can be excpected." Jiro just stood there with his mouth open. What?

"Rinsuke...are you drunk?"

"No! Why are you accusing me all of a sudden!" His lip trembled like he was going to cry. The man next to him moved his hand higher practically rubbing Rinsuke's crotch.

"Come on, lets go to my place." Jiro was towering over the man in about five seconds. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt hoisting him in the air.

"You'd better back off or I'll break your neck like a twig got it?" The man nodded eyes wide in fear. Rinsuke sat on his stool clapping drunkinly.

"Well done Jiro. Bravo! *giggle* But I'm still hungry." Thats right the food. Jiro dropped the man who scurried outside. He went back to the counter and picked up the food he had brought with him. He placed it in front of Rinsuke who smiled happily.

"Pasta! Ooh yummy!" He began to eat with vigor and Jiro laughed. "I thought there wasn't anything but potatoes."

"And flour. I made it,"he said gesturing to the food.

"From scratch? The sauce to?" Jiro nodded.

"There was some tomatoes and spices so..." He was cut off as Rinsuke glomped him.

"Thats so sweet! Thank you it's really good *hiccup*." Jiro laughed and stood up pulling Rinsuke with him. He ate and they left taking a walk down the road.

"Wanna go to your hotel now?"

"No way! I wanna hang out more. Lets...go swimming!" He had just noticed a lake a little ways ahead. It was a warm summers night swimming would be perfect!

"Swimming? Rinsuke I can't go in water remember? And you don't have a bathing suit."

"So?" Rinsuke bounded up to the lake and on the dock that jutted out over it. Jiro followed and watched as Rinsuke took of his shoes.

"Your seriously going in?"

"Of course I am!" Rinsuke took his shirt of and Jiro gulped. God he was gorgeous! Wait you didn't just hear that. Rinsuke dove into the water with a small splash. The cool water felt great on his skin espicially his blistered feet. The cold also helped unfog his head a little as he recurfaced.

"Your crazy." Jiro shook his head smiling at the drunken man.

"Your crazy!" Rinsuke swum around awhile chatting with Jiro about work and stuff. Soon he'd sobered up and only felt a little tipsy. He never stayed drunk for long not that he got drunk often. He decided he'd had enough swimming and climbed up on the dock laying on it to dry of. Jiro was sure to keep his distance.

"Having fun?"

"With you? Always." Jiro smiled and looked up at the moon. It bathed the lake in a pale glow. It was very beautiful. He looked back at Rinsuke to see that he'd gotten up and put his shoes on.

"Lets walk some more I'm not quite ready to go back yet."

"By the sounds of it you never will be. Not that I'm complaining." So Rinsuke and Jiro continued there pointless walking and talking. Pretty soon a cool breeze started up and Rinsuke was completly dry. But he was also freezing.

"Brrrr, why's there a wind now?" Jiro chuckled and let him use his jakcet again. Rinsuke was nice and toasty now but his feet were killing him! He hissed in pain each time he took a step.

"Whats wrong?"

"I have blisters. Don't worry there not so bad. Ouch!" He stopped walking all togeter and looked at his feet angrily.

"This is why we wear socks. Now up you go!"

"Wa- Jiro! Ah!" Jiro had picked up Rinsuke and held him bridal style. His face turned bright red which he tryed to hide by stuffing it in Jiro's shoulder. Which only made it worse.

"Your going back to your hotel now whether you like it or not. Now tell me where it is." Rinsuke pointed while trying to control his pounding heart. Jiro was holding him so intimately! Squeal! Jiro carried him all the way back to the hotel but he didn't stop there. He carried him right up to his room!

"Jiro! I can't believe you carried me this far!" Rinsuke was blushing again and Jiro smiled.

"Well I wasn't going to make you walk with blisters like that!" Rinsuke smiled and Jiro put him down hugging him gently. "You know theres something I want to ask you so would you come meet me at the lake tomorrow aroun two."

"Sure! Anything to get away from here." Jiro laughed and said good bye heading home to kataro. Rinsuke went into the room being met by a very angry Mary who demanded where he went.

"Does it really matter?"

"Of course it does I don't want anyone stealing you!"

"Stealing...? What are you-"

"Ahhh! What is that!" She was pointing at the bruise Jiro made on his neck and he blushed remembering the sensation of his teeth sinking into his skin. "It's a hickey! Oh my god you had sex with another woman! I'm way better than her whoever she is so you better just never do that again!"

"You have got a serious problem. I'm going to bed." Rinsuke locked himself in the bathroom and slept in the tub that night. It was the only way to escape the creature know as Mary.

** Second chapter shall come soon! Normally I'd ask for reviews but I don't think anyone is going to read this. I just wrote it so there'd be something about Rinsuke out there. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Rinsuke woke up wondering why the hell he was in a tub. He heard someone pounding on the door and a high pitched voice.

"Rinsuke! Come eat breakfast with me. Or do you want _me_ for breakfast?" Oh right, Mary.

"No actually I'm a vegetarian so I think I'm all set." He chose to just ignore the women as he stood. His neck and back were extremely sore. His feet still hurt too, god this sucked. He brushed his teeth and went pee since he was already in the bathroom and then sat waiting for Mary to go away.

"Oh come on now a little meat won't hurt you."

"No I think it will." Rinsuke sighed and looked around the room for a window. There was one above the shower so he pulled a stool over and climbed up to open it.

"Rinsuke come on! Don't make a sexy lady like me beg now. Or is that how you like it?" She giggled and Rinsuke gagged. That was disgusting. He climbed out the window landing in the woods at the back of the hotel. Lukily he landed on some moss because he was still barefoot. The moss felt good on his sore feet but he needed to hurry up and get out of here before Mary noticed he'd left the bathroom. So he reluctantly left the squishy plant and went to the dirt path in front of the bulding.

He walked to the lake having no where else to go. He knew it was no were near two so he just sat in the sand building a castle. Why not right? He loved making sand castles when he was little. He finished bulding it but it was missing something... He got up to wander around and fine stuff to add to it. He got a couple of smooth stones, a really cool jagged looking leaf, and a stick to put it on making it a flag. Then he rolled up his pant legs and walked in the water getting pond weed to drape around the torrents of his castle.

"I deam you homo castle of the Fardas lake. May your people prosper." He saluted the castle and then sat on the dock dipping his toes in the water. It only took ten more minutes for him to get bored. Maybe he could make another castle? But he was to lazy at the moment to get up. So he just sat with his feet half submerged in the water thinking about Jiro.

He never realized how much he liked Jiro before. But absence makes the heart grow founder right? Well whatever, so he had a bit of a crush on his friend big deal. It wouldn't be the first time thats happend. He sighed twirling his toes in the cool water. He wondered what time it was.

Jiro came to the lake about an hour early. He had finished what he was supposed to do that day. And besides he really wanted to see Rinsuke. He really liked his friend, more than he should. He tried to remain loyal to Alice but he just couldn't do it. He had loved the woman like a sister but she loved him more than that. She wanted to be with him romanticaly and he just couldn't say no to her. He loved her to much. But he had never felt the same way and it hurt him to be with her that way. Especially since he wasn't attracted to women at all.

Yep, he was gay. But he'd been in a relationship with Alice to make her happy. She deserved to be happy. But then he'd met Rinsuke and...he grew feelings for him. Being with Alice grew harder and harder the more he got to know the man. And he felt terrible that he could never truly give his heart to the women. And then she'd been reborn s a little boy. He was glad he wouldn't have to pretend to love her anymore but it hurt so bad that she was gone. She was so diffrent now yet so the same...

But now he could show his affection the way he always wanted to. Brotherly. He was brotherly towards her and it felt much better that way. Like a weight had been lifted off his heart.

He arrived at the lake planning to sit on the dock waiting for Rinsuke. He was suprised to see Rinsuke already there. He began walking towards him and almost tripped over a sand castle. Did Rinsuke make it? He smiled looking down at the structure, that was really cute. He stepped over the creation and headed for the dock. He felt his heart thump as he decided to tell Rinsuke how he felt about him. What was the worst that could happen? Thats when he noticed a woman walking up to the dock. Who in the hell was that?

Mary strutted down the dock towards Rinsuke in a mini skirt and pumps. Topped off with her belly shirt and belly button peircings. He wouldn't be able to resist her when she was dressed like this!

"Rinsuke. What are you doing her all alone? You could've asked me to come with you I do like public sex you know." Rinsuke's back stiffened as the evil woman walked up to him. He sighed and turned around to face her seeing Jiro walk up beind her.

"Hes not alone I'm here. So scram."

"Oh, you have such a handsome friend Rinsuke. You can have some fun with me and Rinsuke if you want."

"The most fun your getting is the porno channel on your hotel TV and a banana. Now get lost." Rinsuke looked at Jiro in shock. Did he really just say that?

"Little hostile there sexy boy. It's okay I like 'em fiesty." Rinsuke was getting pretty sick of this women by this point. Jiro opened his mouth to say something but Rinsuke put a halting hand on his arm.

"Don't bother Jiro she's not going to listen. She's to stupid to take a hint so I guess I'll have to come out and say it directly. Mary." He turned to the woman who batted her eyelashes at him. "I. am. gay. Gay, gay, gay, gay, gay. One hundred and one percent homosexual. So you can take your boobs and various other parts to a place where I'm not. Because I am not attracted to those parts. Do you get it now?" Mary went to say something but Rinsuke cut her off. "Wait before you say anything just let me repeat so that I'm sure you understand. I AM A GAY MAN. Gay. Very, very gay."

"Well I can make any man straight."

"Oh my- Are you serious. I LIKE PENIS OKAY? I DON'T WANT YOUR VAGINA AND I DON'T WANT YOUR FLESH BAGS! SO FUCK OFF!" Jiro laughed at Rinsukes word for boobs and the fact that he just screamed he liked penis. Rinsuke turned back to Jiro smiling at him. "So what is it you want to talk to me about?"

Mary was apparently very upset about the whole gay thing because she was stomping her feet up and down. Jiro was a bit concered as he saw this over his shoulder but Rinsuke just ignored her. Suddenly Mary was quiet, she must have given up.

"It was about Kotaro actually-" Jiro was cut off before he could finish speaking though.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Mary had snuck up behind Rinsuke and grabbed his crotch before Jiro could even notice, he was to focused on Rinsuke's gorgeous face. Rinsuke's mouth was opened in an o shape not knowing how to respond to that.

Jiro was so angry he couldn't see straight. How dare she touch him?

"BITCH GET OFF MY MAN!" Jiro reached out and shoved the idiot woman in the lake. She shreaked as she hit the cold water and a few drops hit Jiro's cheek. He grasped his face with a pained gasp. "Ah, son of bitch!"

"Jiro..." Rinsuke didn't even know what to say. That was probably the most shocking thing he'd ever seen. Jiro looked at Rinsuke with wide eyes realizing what he just said.

"Rinsuke I..." They could both hear Mary splashing in the water and swearing up a storm. Jiro snarled in her direction grabbing Rinsuke by the arm dragging him into the woods.

"Your man? Jiro wha- let go and talk to me dammit!" He tugged his arm back and Jiro came to a halt facing away from the purple haired man.

"Rinsuke theres something I have to tell you. About Alice. I...never loved her." Rinsuke gasped, what was he talking about? "Well I did love her but not in the way she loved me. I loved her like a sister but she loved me more than that and I just wanted her to be happy. The truth is I'm gay. And...I really like you."

"M-me?" Rinsuke pointed at himself in disbelief and Jiro snickered nodding.

"I understand if you don't feel the same. I just really needed to get that off my chest."

"Why?" Jiro cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Why do you like me?" Rinsuke blushed at his own question and looked down at his shoes.

"Well I guess because your so kind and funny and smart and self dependent and quirky and just all around awesome. Plus cute." Rinsuke blushed hard and avoided Jiro's eyes.

"Thankyou." Jiro studied his friend for a moment, he didn't seem upset. But he didn't show signs of feeling the same way.

"Rinsuke?" Jiro took a step closer placing his hands on the mans shoulders. "Can I kiss you?"

"O-okay." Rinsuke felt his heart pound like never before in his chest as Jiro reached down and lifted his chin. Rinsuke shut his eyes as Jiro leaned in taking his lips in a gentle kiss. Both vampire and man alike felt a surge of warmth flood their bodies as their lips touched. Rinsuke moaned in bliss and pressed his lips into the kiss wrapping his arms around Jiro's neck. Jiro slid his hands down Rinsuke's back placing them firmly on his hips. Rinsuke pressed is body closer at this action and sighed kissing back fiercely. Jiro groaned at his eagerness and stuck his tongue out asking for entrance. Before it could be granted (and trust me it would have) someone walked down the path towards them.

"Riiinsuke!" They called but stopped with a suprised oh when they saw what was happening. The men quickly ended the kiss though their hands stayed in the same place. It was Susan. "I'm sorry I just um...you know what I'll just ask you later." She turned back around and headed for town a small smile on her face. So cute!

"Um...so am I allowed to continue or..." Rinsuke giggled kissing Jiro's cheek.

"You might want to save some for later Jiro."He said playfully walking back to the lake.

"Ooh, whats later?" They both laughed as they emerged on the beach. They spent the rest of the day sitting in the sand holding hands and talking. The first thing they talked about was Jiro and Kotaro moving into the safe zone. Jiro had been thinking about it for awhile and now he was determined to do it. This way he could be closer to Rinsuke.

So Rinsuke made a mental note to arrange transportation and they moved on to more pointless topics. Like why can't the sky be green and who ever discovered milk. And how did they explain milk to other people? It must have been really akward. Before they knew it the sun was setting and Jiro rose dusting off his pants.

"Ah, fianally. The sun hurts."

"Oh I'm sorry!" Rinsuke had forgotten about that...

"It's fine. Now come on."

"Where are we going?"

"On a date of course." Rinsuke smiled and stood up walking to the village with his new boyfriend.

"And then we can do so more kissing! Wow I just sounded way to excited about that." Jiro giggled and leaned in close to Risuke's ear.

"I think I might be forced to do more than kiss you." Rinsuke blushed as they walked away hand in hand.

**Yay mother truckers! First and possibly only Rinsuke fic ever has been completed! Lol I thought I was gonna have a heart attack when I wrote the kiss scence I'm not used to writing that stuff. Ha,ha funny suggestive ending. I've got a real issue.**


End file.
